


The Cake Thing

by yourhope



Series: Green Team Birthday Things [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Friendship, Gen, a little birthday fun, happy birthday jas, with a tiny bit of green team bias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: So, maybe Amanda and Constanze weren't the greatest cake decorators out there. But with Jasminka around, they didn't need to be.





	The Cake Thing

**Author's Note:**

> happy bday to the girl who will forever deserve her own episode

“You asked Jasminka to bake her own birthday cake?”

The bizarre question, asked by Akko, had been directed towards Amanda and Constanze who she had joined on their walk to the school kitchen where she _thought_ they would be doing some baking. Only to find out Jasminka, the very person they were meant to be baking for, had apparently done their job for them.

“Well, duh,” Amanda said flatly. “Neither of us know how to bake, so that was a train wreck waiting to happen. Besides, Jas loves baking. Why would we deprive her of that on her birthday, of all things?”

“I mean… I guess. But, you two were meant to be in charge of the cake. And you didn’t even make it. So what _are_ you doing?”

“Don’t worry, we told her to leave it bare so we could decorate it. We thought that could be a surprise, at least,” Amanda shrugged. “And since it is a surprise, we’re for sure gonna make it look great, right Cons?”

Constanze gave a thumbs up in response while Akko, who had perked up at the word _decorate_ , leaned forward with excitement.

“Ohh, that sounds fun. Can I help?”

Amanda jutted a finger in her face. “ _You_ are supposed to be distracting Jasminka while the rest of the girls set up her surprise party. You can’t skimp out on your duties. You’re the most distracting out of all of us, no one else can take over for you.”

Akko pouted. “Fine. I’ll just keep her busy, then. How long do I have to do that for, again?”

“Party’s at five, so half an hour.”

“And you guys will be done with the cake by then?”

“Sure. I mean, how long could decorating a cake take? We’ll be fine,” Amanda said casually.

Akko nodded. “Alright, cool.”

When they came to their destination, Akko bid the other two a farewell, ensuring them she would go hold Jasminka off until the party. And with Constanze in tow, Amanda entered the kitchen that was empty save for them.

“Alright, she said she left the cake in the fridge. And there are decorating tools… somewhere in here. We’re pretty much all set. We just need a design, don’t we?”

Amanda’s eyes fell to Constanze’s and the two of them shared a blank stare.

“Annnd, we don’t have a design, do we?” Amanda sighed, slouching over.

Constanze pursed her lips and shook her head.

“Well, that’s great. But… whatever, it’s fine.” Amanda straightened back up. “We got half an hour to come up with something. We got this.”

 

* * *

 

Twenty-nine minutes later, Amanda would have to conclude that _we got this_ may have been a bit too presumptuous of a statement as she ran through the halls—as carefully as she could to avoid dropping the cake in her hands—with Constanze by her side as they raced to the blue team’s room, where they had agreed to hold the party since it was the most spacious.

“Geez, everyone’s gonna be so snippy if Akko and Jas beat us there,” Amanda grumbled. “Come on, Cons, hurry.”

Sprinting down a few more hallways and turning around a few more corners, they finally reached the proper hall and sighed with relief as the room came into view. Reaching the door first, Amanda kicked at it with her foot since her hands were full.

“Hey, open up, it’s us!” She called out as Constanze came to her side.

Footsteps could be heard scampering towards the door and within a second, it swung open revealing Diana wearing the exact type of exasperated face Amanda would expect.

“There you are,” She frowned, looking from Amanda to Constanze. “The party starts in _seconds_ , we thought you were going to be late.”

“We will be late if we keep standing out here. So let us in, would ya?”

Diana flashed Amanda an unimpressed look, but stood aside allowing them entry, shutting the door behind them.

Stepping into the room, the two new additions were met with all their other friends—save for Akko and Jasminka—standing in the center of the room they had spent the afternoon decorating to look as festive and welcoming as possible.

“Huh, place looks nice,” Amanda admitted, strolling alongside Constanze towards everyone else.

She saw Hannah cross her arms over her chest. “Yeah, and you could have seen it sooner if you hadn’t gotten here at the last second.”

Next to her, Barbara stepped forward looking to the plate in Amanda’s hands. “Nevermind that. Is that the cake?”

“What else would it be?” Sucy deadpanned from her place next to Lotte.

“Yeah, it’s the cake.” Amanda moved past them to set it down atop the coffee table and stepped back to let the rest of them examine their work. “So, what do you think?”

The other girls, minus Diana who had remained at the door like a sentry on birthday patrol, leaned over the table to get a good look at the cake.

It was covered in multiple colors of frosting, white being the primary one as it had been used as the base. It was obvious it had been spread onto the cake in an effort to be neat, though it fell rather short. There were uneven green swirls bordering the sides and the top. Front and center on the surface, there were three circular shapes meant to represent faces. One had spiky orange hair, the other with black hair, and in between the two of them sat one with pink hair with the ends sticking out to form lopsided pigtails. Each face was fit with two dots for eyes with a wayward line beneath them to portray smiles. And lastly, underneath the three faces were six individual, oddly placed stick figures lining the bottom of the cake, each one varying in size and neatness.

The four girls studying the cake remained silent before one finally chose to speak up.

“… Seriously?” Hannah squinted at the cake. “This is what you guys made?”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“It… it looks so—”

“Messy,” Sucy blurted out.

Lotte shushed her. “Don’t be rude. It’s not… so bad.”

“It’s not so great, either.”

Amanda scoffed. “Hey, we had _thirty minutes_ , half of which were spent trying to think of a design, so forgive us if it’s no Sistine Chapel.”

Barbara sent her a sidelong glance. “That’s fifteen minutes of work, alright.”

“Hey, if you think you can do better, then—”

A knock on the door interrupted Amanda, immediately silencing her. Together, she and all the girls whirled around.

From her place at the door, Diana hurriedly gestured for the rest of them to compose themselves. Following her instruction, they all straightened up—Sucy and her permanent slouch not included—and prepared themselves for who they knew was about to enter. Diana gave a nod of approval then wrapped her hand around the doorknob, slowly pulling it open.

“Guess who!” Akko’s voice rang through the air the second the door was open.

Moving aside, she revealed Jasminka just behind her and the moment their eyes settled on her, all remaining girls cheered out a chorus of “Surprise!”

In an instant, Jasminka’s face lit up as a wide smile spread on her lips. She stepped into the room, clasping her hands together, bringing them to rest above her chest.

“Oh, you guys,” she beamed, looking at each of her friends. “This is so nice.”

“Happy birthday, Jas,” Amanda grinned. The others echoed her sentiment and Jasminka bowed her head, growing bashful underneath all the attention.

“Thank you all so much, this was really sweet of you.” Her eyes traveled over the room, taking in the decorations. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

“Sure we did,” Amanda dismissed. “You totally deserved a party. Also hey, come look at the cake from me and Constanze—before anyone tries to tell you not to,” she added, shooting glares to the three girls who had run their mouths.

She reached forward to grab onto Jasminka’s hands and pulled her towards the table, followed by Akko who was curious to see the cake as well.

Seeing the dessert before her, Jasminka’s smile widened. “Oh, it's so cute. I love it.”

“Ha!” Amanda boasted, looking over her shoulder at her other friends. “We knew she’d love it, didn’t we Cons?”

Beside her, Constanze gave a sharp nod, equally as satisfied with the vindication.

Off to the side, Akko peered down at the cake and pouted. “Hey… How come you only put the three of you on it? We’re _all_ friends.”

“We put you guys, too.” Amanda gestured to the six stick figures.

“You’re kidding,” Someone—probably Sucy—snorted from behind them.

Amanda was a second from telling her to can it when Diana joined the group and cleared her throat.

“Well, cakes and everything aside, we’re all glad you appreciate what we’ve planned, Jasminka. With it being your birthday, we wanted you to enjoy it.”

“Of course I enjoy it,” Jasminka assured. “And I really do appreciate it. Especially since no one’s ever tried to throw me a surprise party before.”

“Tried?” Akko furrowed her brow. “Were you not surprised?”

“Oh,” Jasminka released a small laugh, “Slip of the tongue, sorry. But truthfully, I had taken a guess that this was going to happen.”

“What?” Akko cried. “How did you know? I did so good with distracting you!”

“Well, when Amanda and Constanze asked me to bake the cake, I assumed—”

“You guys asked her to bake her own birthday cake?” Hannah cut in, shooting a dumbfounded look to the two accused. “That’s ridiculous.”

Amanda and Constanze shared a weary glance.

“There’s no pleasing these people, huh?” Amanda sighed, placing a hand on her hip. “Well, whatever. Jasminka liked it, so what does the rest matter?”

Barbara shook her head. “You two…”

“Hey, next birthday, you can be on baking duty,” Amanda shot. “But for now, let’s just drop the cake thing and get on with this party already.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Jasminka agreed. “Let’s all have fun.” Then looking between her two roommates, she added in a softer voice meant only for the two of them, “And I can’t wait for the cake later.”

Amanda and Constanze sent her smiles, feeling her warmth spread over them.

Even if their work may have not been the best, at least in a world of harsh critics, there would always be one who remained kind.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
